A New Hero
by Jennex
Summary: A new hero has arrived in Gotham. No one knows how she is. Batman must learn about her and how her past connects to his. Also she must find her family and concur the demons of her past, present, and future.
1. Pilot

This is my first ever story. Hope you liked it and before you ask,yes I am a little lazy with action . ~Jennex

* * *

The night was peaceful in Gotham city ...well peaceful as it could be. Joker had broken into the Gotham City Bank and was spraying the guards with Joker gas.

"Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha. Since you guards are smiling at me, why don't I just take the money," said Joker as he walked up to a vault.

"Were not smiling,"said a female voice.

Joker spun around fast to see three people. One was a girl in a purple suit with a black cape, a gold belt and a mask with little points coming off like ears but still left a little bit of red hair in the back .Her name was Batgirl. By her was a boy with green pants and gloves , a red shirt with a black R on it. He wore a black cape and a simple black mask over his eyes. He called himself Robin, but the guy in the middle is the one he would have to worry about. He wore a grey suit with a yellow bat in the middle. He wore a black cape, gloves, boots and mask on his waist sat his yellow utility belt . He was The Batman.

" Way to take the fun out of this clown Bats", said Joker.

"The fun is over Joker. It is time to go back to Archum Asylum," said Batman.

"So do you want to go the hard way or the easy way?" said Robin. "Please say hard,"he said while punching his own hand.

"Lucky for me ,I was able to talk out a truce,"said Joker.

Suddenly people came out of the shadows. There names were Killer Crock, Penguin, , Poison Ivy and the rest of Joker's gang that contained Judy, Punch and Harley Quinn.

"I have a score to settle with you Batman,"said Penguin.

"Get in line,"said Killer Crock.

"Well ,how will the Dark Knight and his gang defeat all of us. Ha,ha, ha,ha ,ha",screamed Joker."I guess the joke is on you Batman."

"Now ,face the wrath of Mother Nature," screamed Ivy.

Suddenly giant vines started to come at them fast. They barley had time to doge out of the way. Then the bank erupted into chaos. So bad not everything could be said about the fight. Batgirl was taking care of Poison Ivy and Penguin. Since Penguin had tied her to a tower and almost smashed her with axes she really wanted to get him and Poison Ivy had once been a friend of hers before she covered in chemical plant food from Chlorogen and bonded with her. Robin was going against Joker's thugs. That left Joker and Killer Crock to Batman. It was a hard job for The Batman and his side kicks but was able to bet Crock by electrocuting him by using a taser that he had handy, Poison Ivy which Batgirl had frozen with her ice pellets,Judy and Punch that just took a few hits with Robin's rob to knock them out,but it still left Joker, Harley and Penguin. The crime fighters had been injured and were exhausted. The villains had a few bruises but they could still fight better then them.

"Give it up. You're defeated," said Joker.

"Tell them Pudding,"said Harley.

"Were not done yet Joker,"said Batman.

"Well it seems that way,but why not celebrate .We finally defeated the Dark why don't you smile,"said Joker holding a can of Joker gas.

Right before he could spray , flew out of his hand and sprayed Penguin in the face. When it cleared Penguin had a forced smile on his face.

"I would say that you ARE about to go back to prison,"said a new female voice.

Joker and Harley started looking around but couldn't see any. Harley flew across the room like something invisible had kicked her. When she landed ,she was knocked out cold.

"What kind of circus act is this,"said Joker.

"It's no circus act Joker,"said the voice," Like Batman said you are going back to Archum Asylum."

"I don't know about you, but this clown has to make a curtain call."

"Not happening Joker,"said Batman.

Batman and his sidekicks had gotten up and was charging at Joker. Joker was so surprised at the attack ,Batman ,Robin and Batgirl were able to knock him out.

"That hurt,"said Robin as he sat down on the bank floor.

"Yea it was,"agreed Batgirl as she collapsed by him.

"Now let's allow the police to do there job,"said Batman as he snapped bat-cuffs on all the criminals.

As he stood up from cuffing the last villain ,he groaned with pain and almost collapsed in pain.

"Batman!" shouted Batgirl, concerned, but unable to stand.

"Your injured. Let me help,"said the same mysterious female voice.

Out a thin air a figured appeared. She wore a white suit with pink gloves and boots that was lined with white gloves and went up to her knees and elbows. She wore a mask that was pink with white around the edges. On the mask ,in the white, was decorated with little pink diamonds. On her neck sat a giant pink charm shaped like a heart on a little silver chain. She had dirty blond hair tied in a low pony tail. On her left side was a small braided tied into the pony. She looked like she was 16 or 17.

She placed her hands on Batman's shoulders and closed her eyes like she was concentrating. Her necklace glowed softly until she took her hands of his shoulders. Just by looking at him you could tell he felt better. She walked over to were Robin and Batgirl were and repeated the process. At the end of it all, the looked like they had only had stopped a regular bugler instead of all of the super villains, but it seemed like the new hero was tired.

She turned away to leave ,but was stopped by Batman.

"Thanks for the help,"he said placing his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

She stopped and pushed his hand away.

"Your welcome Batman. I must get back home. I have things to do."

She started walking away again ,then stopped again.

" Don't think of tracking me. I know your tricks."

She tossed something at Batman. It was one of his bat trackers that he had just placed on her shoulder.

"Wait, what is your name?"said Batgirl.

She kept on walking but replied.

"Call me Pink Diamond."


	2. Meet Kyria Paris

I hope you liked my last chapter. Sorry if the action wasn't great. The story is based off of the show _The Batman_. I couldn't find it on cartons or TV show, so here is the next best thing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.~Jennex

* * *

"She's a mysterious one all right,"said Alfred.

In the Bat cave was Batman in his chair(Bat-chair) with Robin and Alfred, the butler to Bruce Wayne.

"Yea, she took down Harley ,Penguin and distracted Joker for us and then leaves with out a trace. All we have is her 'code name' Pink Diamond. What kind of name is that?",said Robin.

Batman and Alfred just stared at Robin ,but once he said he realized it. What kind of name was Robin?

Batman returned his attention to the screen, and watched the surveillance camera all over again ,but still found nothing with a lead.

"I believe it is time for bed. You are still human after all,"said Alfred.

Batman rubbed his eyes and said,"Your right Alfred. We all need to get some rest. Come one Dick. Let get going."

Batman pulled off his mask and so did Robin and they walked across the Bat-cave and into the elevator that took them to the mansion above them.

* * *

In the morning Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson sat at the table while Alfred served them hard boiled eggs,bacon and biscuits.

Bruce Wayne had black hair with his usual blue collared shirt with a black button up jacket ,black pants, and shoes. Dick had black hair with his grey pants and shirt. He also had on his red shoes. Over his chair sat is plain ,red backpack, ready for school.

"This is amazing Alfred,"said Dick has he snuffed down the food.

"It's nothing Master Dick. Just this old chum doing his job.

" I have to agree with Dick ,Alfred. This is great,"said Bruce.

"Well I believe it is time for Mater Dick to go to school and time for you, Master Bruce, to finish your day time jobs duties,he said while handing him a big stack of folders and papers.

"I might have to work alone tonight,"said Dick teasingly," See you later Bruce."

Dick ran out the door with Alfred close behind him,ready to take him to school, leaving Bruce alone with a big stack of papers to finish.

* * *

 **Wayne Industries 1:37 Bruce Wayne's office**

Bruce sat at his long,grey desk trying to finish feeling out the papers.

 _The future sciences labs need permission to use $ 1,357,701.62  for the advance research on the alien tech left behind after the alien invasion._

 _Signature_ **Bruce Wayne_**_

 **Bruce Wayne  
**

And so on the letters went.

A buzz came over his phone. Bruce paused a button to answer it.

"Yes ,Regan."

"Alfred is here to see you sir," his clerk.

"Send him up."

The buzzer went off. Seconds later Alfred was at the door. Alfred hardly came by. He was usually at the house ,cleaning ,but he had come to check on Master Bruce. When he came in ,he raised an eyebrow at the papers.

"I see you've been busy sir."

Bruce looked up.

"Yes Alfred, I have,"said Bruce had he looked back down at the papers.

"To bad you didn't have an assistant. It would make both your day and night time jobs easier."

Bruce looked up again.

"I am fine Alfred. Besides if this Assistant happens to snoop around...well no one else needs to know the details of my 'night time job'."

"I don't think that will be a risk ,sir. I assistant would just read the papers ,tell you about them ,then you sign, after you can spend the rest of your time helping the researchers, starting charities, spending time with Master Dick or cape crusading."

Bruce thought about this.

"I don't want to force that on anyone ,Alfred. I bet no one want to go through these papers."

"I believe I will when this bet ,sir. If you want we to I can deal with the hiring."

Bruce continued to think.

" I don't fully agree on this, but I guess a assistant would be helpful. I do have a few requirements though. They need to have almost a clean record, no recent events and need to be proved they changed, Wayne Industries doesn't need any criminals working here. Second ,they need to have an education , at least high school. Last I wish to choose the assistant out of the best ones."

"Any thing else ,sir,"said Alfred.

"That's all,"said Bruce,"see you later.

"Good bye,"sir.

Alfred walked out the door.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Bruce sat down at the table with Dick and began to eat.

"Sir, I have got the last one checked so at 10:00 am I have set up an appointment."

"Thank you Alfred."

"Appointment for what?"asked Dick.

"Master Bruce is going to be getting assistant."

"Alfred talked me into it."

"Aren't you worried that..."

"The new assistant shouldn't be to close to get any suspicions, Master Dick."

"Okay, It's time for me to go to school. See you Bruce."

* * *

 **Wayne Industries 10:00 am  
**

Bruce and Alfred walked along the hallways towards 's office.

"Your appointment is in your office ,"said the clerk.

"Thank you , Regan."

Bruce opened his door. He saw only a female sitting across from his desk. She didn't seem to know he was there.

"I thought I was suppose to choose."

"I know sir, but through your requirements, she is the only one that met them."

Bruce nodded and walked to his desk, and got a better look at her. She seemed 18 or 19. She had a little bit of freckles, blue eyes, and light brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail. She had on a black athletic shirt, blue jeans and pink and black shoes. She realized he was there and straightened up a bit to look more professional.

"Hello, I am Bruce Wayne," said Bruce as he held out his hand to shake.

"Hello . I'm Kyria... Kyria Paris,"she said as she accepted the hand.

" I would like to ask you why you have applied for the assistant job at Wayne industries?"

"I have been looking for a job when I saw you were looking for someone. I've heard that Wayne industries is a friendly and helpful environment just like I want. Also I do like technology. "

"Do you invent it or just enjoy using it?"

"Both. I have made a few things with scraps I find ,but nothing 's just something I do when I am bored."

"Is there any thing pacifistic that you need to ask about if you take this job."

"Yes, I need Sundays off or at least three or four hours of I am about to start collage at Gotham University so I can get my degree."

"May I ask what degree."

"Nursing and maybe a Doctoral degree."

"Have you thought about a technology degree?"

"Not really. Like I said it's just a hobby for me."

Bruce sat silent for a second ,then stood up and said ," Your hired ," as he held out his hand to shake.

She looked relived,"Thank you ,"accepting his hand.

"I would like to start tomorrow is that is okay with you."

"Of course. Let me allow someone to take you home."

"I'm fine . I usually walk home any way."

She headed out the door.

"Your schedule will be ready tomorrow and if you have any questions just ask."

"Thank you again .See you tomorrow."

She closed the door and headed down the building, then started walking home she was so exited and nervous, but her degree and Sundays wouldn't be the only problem with this job. She reached down and grabbed her chest for underneath her shirt and on her neck sat a giant pink charm shaped like a heart on a little silver chain.

* * *

I hoped you liked. Please R and R(Read and Review) I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. And yes I changed her appearance ,but it will be explained in chapters to come. See you next time.~Jennex


End file.
